<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Martini by manchen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994592">Martini</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manchen/pseuds/manchen'>manchen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cytus (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manchen/pseuds/manchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※X←CR現paro</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Jackson | Xenon &amp; Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR, Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Martini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※X←CR現paro</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金髮青年在咖啡廳盯著筆電工作，桌上是剛見底的特調牛奶。他的座位在落地窗旁的角落，沐於午後冬陽，如麥的色澤溫柔地包裹著他，彷彿回憶觸手可及，他情願花些小錢體會這甘甜的氛圍。只要咖啡廳少有來客，他偏好挑雙人座，畢竟，與人摩肩的壓力會讓人靈感盡失。而他所處長桌的另一半被牆影劃過，籠於陰影之下，那會是個適合窺伺、陰涼狡猾的位置。唯獨午後的陽光角度，才能讓黑與白、光與影巧妙地在這長桌上演繹。</p><p>於是，他享受著難得獨身的清閒，直到頭上迎來招呼——</p><p>「午安，Mr. Jackson。又是一次美好的邂逅。」</p><p>他裝沒聽見。對面，獨眼男人於陰影中，笑吟吟地拉開椅子入座，撐著臉觀察埋首打字的他。方才堆砌的專注全被掏空，他一邊無意識敲著鍵盤，一邊在筆電螢幕的掩護下以餘光掃了眼桌底：那男人正優雅地翹著腳，理直氣壯在專屬他的空間佔了一隅，而且他竟——什麼都沒點！仗著服務員來去，無暇顧及低消規定，那男人像個無賴大喇喇坐在對頭，玩味他的滿臉嫌惡！他離開前必須填個客訴表，要求店家徵召足夠的外場人員。</p><p>他理應憤怒地命令他離開，可現在，連試圖與他對視都變成一種屈辱，若真抬了頭，卻不自覺避開目光，盡朝那人眼罩瞧，更是怯弱的失策。良久，做足準備似的，青年開口，沒抬起臉：「飲料我請你，現在離開我的視線。」</p><p>「你誤會了，Mr. Jackson。我無意與你淺酌共度乏味的午間時光。」那人的義手叩著桌面，發出足以擾亂心神的金屬音：「不過是想讓這次會面染些不無聊的色彩。」</p><p>「你只是想用曖昧的詞彙消遣我。」青年加重打字的力道：「如同你對歷史的質疑。」<br/>「你不能否認狩獵是悠長的旅行，Mr. Jackson。它是尋跡、埋伏、捕殺一連串過程的總稱，直到捕獲獵物、剝除無用的脈絡，並將其公諸於世，狩獵才得以被定義。」男人似乎在用他淡金色的眼瞳柔聲說話：「只要繼續追尋足跡狩獵，總會有一天，我的言語不再曖昧，不論是真相，還是你。」</p><p>聞言，青年終於放棄地抬頭，沉聲道：「我沒興趣陪你玩貓追老鼠的遊戲。」</p><p>「喔？是嗎？」男人輕笑，像面對孩子鬧脾氣的不以為然：「你，和我，以網路為媒介互相窺探，在音樂之下，你在意我相中的獵物，我衡量你的價值。這即是遊戲的前哨戰……你先前對我的關注和搜查，已讓你的否定變成無稽之談。」</p><p>「的確，你是個了不起的音樂人，然而，我的關注是因為你是前科犯，僅此而已。」</p><p>「嫉惡如仇的機關要員和前科犯保有私交？笑話。」<br/>突然，男人尋釁地讓上身橫過半個桌面。他的金屬右臂越過了陰影的疆線，被冬陽照得光亮。他讓舌拍打後齒的氣聲挑逗地打在青年的耳膜上：「來，你何不試著喚我的名字？」</p><p>「……」</p><p>「作為我們可貴情誼的開端，難得良性交流的見面禮……」</p><p>「Colin Neumann。」青年闔上他的筆電：「我會照做，只要能讓你還我片刻寧靜。」</p><p>「——敷衍的甜頭。」男人用指尖撫上青年的筆電背板，像觸及伊甸園的蘋果，沒有折辱自尊的挽留。他自信得超乎虔誠——他淺笑背後的意味深長，必能惹得那對如海的瞳漠然上下打量：「要是我不知足呢？我會繼續叨念著深究你，你的過去、你的執著，直到你喚我千千萬萬遍。」</p><p>「那我恕不奉陪。」青年斷然把筆電收回提袋，隨後起身，一下子他的影子在咖啡廳的瓷地版被拖長了，大半的臉被上樑的陰影籠住，男人含笑端詳著那張看不清的臉，自顧自的替那臉添上一筆可笑的慍怒。</p><p>「聽著，你的苦心不會有結果，如果你甘願沉浸於把玩俗人心思的妄想，自以為能撈到任何好處，請便。」</p><p>語畢，青年旋身走向大門。聽聞風鈴的清脆響聲，透過落地窗，男人目送那人的背影消失在陽光鋪落的盡頭。</p><p>「不好意思，先生，請問要點什麼？」</p><p>這時服務員注意到落單的客人，拿著菜單走來。男人擺手阻卻了服務員的殷勤，他的隻眼於晦暗滿意地閃著微光：「熱紅茶。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>